The present invention is directed to an improved container for air freshening and, more particularly, a more cost effective container than current air fresheners.
In the past air fresheners have been packaged in many types of containers. Many of these containers have been made of paperboard, plastic or other suitable materials. Such containers have assumed many shapes and have been adapted to be hung, or to stand on shelves, or to adhere to walls, furniture and windows. For purposes of definition, an air freshener consists of three elements: (1) the air freshening fragrance, (2) a fragrance delivery media (a material to hold the fragrance in the container and when exposed to air help diffuse it, and (3) the container.
When closed the container must not allow the highly diffusive air freshening fragrance to escape or permeate through its walls. Many plastics and other materials allow high percentages of fragrance to escape from the container by passing (permeating) through the plastic itself at the score of fold lines, or between halves near closure points. Thus the air freshener loses efficacy even before purchase or use. After opening, the container must not allow air flow to enter the container and fragrance to escape as completely as possible to insure maximum effectiveness. The container must also be aesthetically pleasing so it can be placed closest to the desired zone of freshening (near consumer).
To date the most commercially successful air fresheners employ relatively thick (to prevent permeating), expensive custom molded plastic containers with costly machined orifices. Due to the price sensitivity in the air freshener market and the high cost of this packaging, marketers have been forced to reduce the amount of air freshening fragrance and the cost/quality of the fragrances. This has reduced the efficacy and perhaps accounts for lost sales volume (declining consumer confidence in their efficacy).